A method for manufacturing a semiconductor device includes steps of exposure, development, and etching. In exposure, an ultraviolet ray or an electron beam is irradiated to a resist. The resist with a predetermined pattern is formed by developing the resist. At this time, due to a proximity effect, distortion occurs in the developed resist pattern compared with an exposure pattern. Therefore, a proximity effect correction is performed. By making a correction to a pattern shape of a mask when a resist in a minute region is exposed, the proximity effect correction can prevent a deformation of the resist pattern caused by an influence of other exposure regions.
In the following Patent Document 1, a proximity effect correction method is described. In the following Patent Document 2, a proximity effect correction method when electron beam transfer exposure is performed on a substrate where a base layer is formed is described. In the following Patent Document 3, a method for correcting a proximity effect caused depending on surrounding circumstances of a pattern is described. In the following Patent Document 4, it is disclosed that the exposure amount of an electron beam is made different between a central portion and a peripheral portion of a pattern.
(Patent Document 1)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 10-90878
(Patent Document 2)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 11-354423
(Patent Document 3)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-267223
(Patent Document 4)
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 9-298145